The Fight of Death (NW Episode 2.5)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. The Fight of Death is the fifth episode of the second season of Primeval:New World.The episode also introduced The Wise Woman a key character to the series story arc. Synopsis A woman who Ange knows appears and causes trouble at a dangerous incursion that threatens all of Vancouver. Plot At an apartment in the centre of Vancouver a woman leaves an apartment and gets on a bus. At Cross Photonics Evan considers calling Connor and wondering if he could help him in finding Brooke,Dylan arrives and tells him Toby is ill and can't come in today then the detector goes of and the two go to the incursion Ange then arrives as she tells them she wants to go out and help them,Evan then becomes reluctant but eventually comes round and the three go to the location. They later arrive at a small waterfall outside of Vancouver when they arrive the woman appears where Ange is shocked to discover it's her friend Rita she then tells them she has changed her name to the Wise Woman confusing Ange then a Carcharodontosaurus appears,attacking the four of them it's roar then scares a Ouranosaurus it then flees causing the Carcharodontosaurus to run after it as the Wise Woman leaves Evan stops her and tells her that if she causes trouble she will find herself behind bars she then leaves with a sly look on her face,Dylan then decides that Project Magnet should be called it to help Evan agrees and then gets a call and is told a Spinosaurus has run straight into Vancouver which causes Evan to pick his choices. Meanwhile on the woods the wise woman sets a trap hoping that a Carcharodontosaurus or Ouranosaurus will get caught in it. Later a Carcharodontosaurus comes along and breaks it's leg then a lorry arrives and loads the creature onto it however Ange sees what's happened and tries to stop it but gets hit over the head by the Wise Woman and they leave with the creature as Dylan arrives and sees what has happened to Ange. At the Anomaly site Project Magnet arrives where Dylan runs to Evan to tell him what's happened and he orders the Wise woman's arrest In Vancouver the Spinosaurus runs wild causing chaos and endangering Vancouver citizens it then hears sirens and is angered by it then heads towards a Project Magnet complex where it is tricked into going into a container and the container door closes. Over at the other side of Vancouver the Wise Woman orders her guards to unload the Carcharodontosaurus from it's holding pen meanwhile she is informed by her secularly that her undercover agent is watching the Cross Photonics team's every move and that due to their numbers they are in chaos giving her a smile. At the incursion Ange is taken away to hospital and Evan is informed that the Spinosaurus has been contained but the Carcharodontosaurus and the Wise Woman have not been seen, the Ouranosaurus runs past and some soldiers run after it. At the Wise Woman's base she gets a call from an unknown source and is told that the Cross Photonics/Project Magnet are to attend a trial in a few days time and that the A.R.C team are to also be there and that they are to be followed back to there base as they can he them get control of the Anomalies the two speak but are unaware that there is a mole in the building recording the call and ready to tell it show it to Cross Photonics. At the incursion a code red emergency is declared by Evan and he is informed that the Ouranosaurus is caught and it is taken back to the Anomaly along with the Spinosaurus and the two are put back through the Anomaly,Dylan then asks what will happen about the Carcharodontosaurus and the Wise Woman Evan then says that it looks like they are there new enemies and says he will ask Connor for advice when he sees him next they then return to Cross Photonics and are informed that Ange is okay and then a delivery man arrives and say the order is from a Mrs Cross shocking both Evan and Dylan they then open the package and it reveals a big black box with a blank screen that has no power. Characters Main *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Angelika 'Ange' Finch Guest *The Wise Woman/Rita Creatures *Carcharodontosaurus *Spinosaurus *Ouranosaurus Setting *Cross Photonics *Waterfall *Forest *Wise Woman's base Cancelled Story Idea It was intended for episode to be set in a laborotary and the Wise Woman/Rita was to be experimenting on prehistoric life and was to be in leag with Colonol Hall and an Anomaly opens up in the lab causing the team to to there.While this was what was supposed to have happen it is not made clear as to why the story was cancelled but it was since been rumoured that it was too costly to produce or that the character of the Wise Woman was not originally planned from that start. Trivia *The Wise Woman is in someway similar to Helen Cutter and Oliver Leek as it is assumed like them she was setting up a creature army. *Unlike most of this season this episode was filmed last because of scripting problems. *This epsidoe is the last of three stories not to feature Mac,Sam or Leeds. Gallery Poster5.jpg|The Poster for the episode. Am.jpg|The Anomaly Mae.jpg|The Spinosaurus hears the sirens. Ag.jpg|The Carcharodontosaurus being lured into the trap. A&A.jpg|Ange shocked by Rita's presence. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas